Breaking News
by MOVSm16
Summary: Kisah seorang redaktur bernama Ying
1. Ying, Sang Redaktur

_Nobody could drag me down!_

 _Nobody,nobody!_

 _Nobody could drag me...down!_

Lagu One Direction itu selalu menghiasi pagiku. Lagu itu sudah menjadi alarmku setahun belakangan ini, karena, lagu itu selalu mengingatkanku kalau tak ada yang bisa memandang rendah diriku.

Sekilas tentang diriku,

Namaku Ying. Aku tinggal di rumah kecil di tengah kota Beijing. Aku berjalan di tengah bunyi klakson dan tidur menghirup CO2. Kalian bisa mengenaliku dengan kacamata bulat besar bewarna biru bertengger di hidungku.

Honk honk! bunyi motor kecilku, yang tidak mengantuk saat kuajak berkendara pukul 6 pagi. Knalpotnya yang ber-tut-tut membuatku tersenyum tiap pagi. Bahkan terkadang, aku meniru bunyi mesinnya, brm brmmm!

Jarak rumah ke kantorku kira-kira 3 km. Kalau naik motor, 15 menit sudah dijamin sampai. Macet? 20 menit, karena aku pintar menyalip hahah.

Kalian pasti bertanya, buat apa pagi-pagi? Jawabannya hanya satu, supaya tak ada orang yang menyentuh komputerku.

Aku duduk di depan komputer. Aku membaca berlembar-lembar kertas laporan. Terkadang aku menghabiskan setengah lusin kertas untuk mengoret-ngoret. Tebak, apa pekerjaanku?

Yap, aku adalah seorang redaktur, atau lebih dikenal editor. Sudah 2 tahun aku menggeluti pekerjaan ini. Mataku sudah terbiasa menatap komputer. Tanganku sudah dengan lincahnya melayang-layang di keyboard. Tak heran jika mataku sudah minus 3 sekarang.

Tempatku bekerja merupakan tempat khusus berita dan informasi, mulai dari channel berita di TV sampai majalah anak-anak, juga merupakan tempat yang memberi gaji tinggi.

Sebagai redaktur tim redaksi majalah anak-anak, aku selalu mengedit dan menulis bacaan anak-anak, mulai dari bayi sampai anak usia 11 tahun.

Mengedit hasil laporan reporter, cerpen, puisi, sampai tips memakaikan popok pada bayi sudah menjadi makananku sehari-hari. Editanku melayang di beratus-ratus cetakan majalah. Pilah-memilah kata sudah menjadi langganan penaku.

Pekerjaanku tak hanya sampai disitu. Aku bahkan menjadi mekanik jadi-jadian. Kamera yang agak macet-macet, hah, serahkan padaku.

Huhhh, hidup yang melelahkan.

Namun, aku selalu sigap dalam semua tugas. Dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dengan siapapun.

Aku andalan ketua redaksi. Hasil kerjaku diapresiasi dengan sangat baik. Hidupku menjadi selalu membanggakan. Selain itu, ada juga sahabatku, Yaya, bekerjasama denganku mengedit para reporter.

Sebagai seorang redaktur, aku mengarahkan para reporter langsung di lapangan. Karena aku juga suka memotret, aku sering ikut memotret suasana di lapangan.

Peluh yang kucucurkan, botol sunblock yang kuhabiskan, dan mata yang minus itu tak sia-sia. Gajiku kira-kira $400 setiap bulannya (karena ditambahin ketua redaksi). Yah, cukup untuk aku dan ibuku.

Aku biasa pulang kerumah pukul 18.00 waktu setempat. Terkadang, aku merasa sedih ketika pulang. Ibuku terkadang lupa siapa aku, yang terkadang tidak menyenangkan. Ibuku demensia.

Kalian mungkin bertanya kenapa aku tetap bahagia. Eh-eh, karena aku adalah the Happy Girl. Aku pun selalu bahagia karena ibuku. Dia bahagia, aku juga bahagia.


	2. Hari yang menyebalkan

Alarmku berbunyi lagi, menandai dimulainya hari baru.

"Hari ini, aku harus lebih giat bekerja" kataku dalam hati.

Memang aku harus lebih semangat hari ini. Aku mengecek handphoneku dan mendapati pesan dari Yaya, pukul 24.00 kemarin. Sesaat aku sempat bingung.

"Kenapa Yaya mengirim pesan jam 12 malam? Apa jangan-jangan, ada masalah darurat?!" hatiku bergejolak.

Aku secepat mungkin mencari nomor telepon Yaya di jajaran nama pada kontak. Lalu aku teringat.

"Oiya, ya, Yaya kan sekarang di London. Kan, kalau disini malem, disana siang, hehehe" kataku dalam hati lagi.

Selesai membalas pesan Yaya, aku bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap. Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil aku mengancing kemejaku.

Seperti biasa, honk-honk!. Jam tanganku berdetik menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Aku melaju dengan kecepatan 20 km/jam di jalanan yang cukup ramai itu.

Aku bernyanyi kecil selama perjalanan. Lalalalala, dan menyadari betapa indah hidup ini. Yah, indah sampai...

NYRITT! seseorang menyerempet motorku.

"Hei! Matamu ada masalah ya?!" teriakku pada laki-laki itu, sambil melihat ada tidaknya polisi lalu lintas.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi motormu tidak kelihatan" jawabnya.

"Kepalamu yang tak kelihatan! Sekarang, bawa motorku ke bengkel"

"Boleh hanya kuganti uang? Kan, cuma lecet sedikit"

Aku sempat mempertimbangkan perkataan laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Memang benar, hanya sedikit lecet, tapi...

"Aku ada urusan yang sangat penting" katanya memohon.

Tak bisa! Aku tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada motorku, bagaimana.

"Tolong, aku tak bisa menunda yang satu ini" pintanya lagi.

Yasudah, relakan saja...

"Baiklah" kataku

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, ini nomor teleponku. Kalau motormu ada masalah, aku akan langsung menggantinya" balasnya bahagia.

Aku hanya diam dan menerima uang itu. Lalu sang pria itu cepat-cepat memakai helmnya dan tancap gas. Selama mengendarai motor yang sedikit lecet itu aku menyesali semua yang telah kulakukan tadi. Hahhhhh, seharusnya aku menahan orang itu dan menariknya untuk mendorong motorku ke bengkel.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apa boleh buat. Pikiranku melayang pada komputerku. Hahhhh, nanti komputerku dipakai orang lain. Aku jadi ingat insiden komputer 2 tahun yang lalu…..

Waktu itu, aku masih seorang reporter….

Aku lembur di kantor untuk menyelesaikan laporan yang akan diberikan pada redaktur. Saking mengantuknya, aku lupa memindahkan file tersebut ke flashdisk. Aku berkendara dengan mata yang kupaksa terbuka lebar.

"Ying, jangan lupa gosok gigi!" teriak ibuku.

"Ya, ya" balasku sambil menyeret kakiku menaiki tangga.

Keramas, sabunan, sampai gosok gigi pun seakan tak pernah terjadi karena pikiranku sudah melayang ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa menunggu rambut kering, aku sudah travelling ke Hongkong. Keesokan paginya aku menemukan fileku telah hilang, terhapus oleh seseorang karena ia memakai komputerku.

Ihhh, amit-amit jika itu terjadi lagi sekarang. Sebaiknya aku mempercepat motorku. Karena terlalu kencang, bengekelnya kelewatan, hehehe. Untung mataku jeli. Aku mengerem dan menyapa si pemilik bengkel.

"Hai Zhao! Perlu sedikit bantuan disini!"

Zhao pun keluar sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Hai! Sudah setahun lebih kau tak kesini, ada masalah?"

Aku memutar mataku.

"Tentu saja ada masalah. Kalau tidak, buat apa aku kesini?"

Zhao tertawa-tawa.

"Jadi, dimana masalahnya?"

"Lecet di sini"

"Ooo, bukan masalah besar"

Ia memulai serangkaian gerakan memperbaiki motorku. Lalu ia diam.

"Hei, kau tak sadar kalau stangmu bengkok?" katanya sambil menengadah.

"Hah?! Bengkok?!" amarahku meningkat. Aku meremas tasku sekuat mungkin.

"Hei, hei, jangan marah. Sayang tas bagus kau remek-remek. Tenang, aku bisa memberbaikinya, sehingga kau tak akan sadar kalau ini pernah rusak, oke?"

Aku mengangguk saja. Aku duduk menunggu motor itu selesai diperbaiki. Aku melamun, 1 menit….. 2 menit….. 3 menit…. n menit…

"Hei, halooooo? Motormu sudah selesai"

"Hah? Oo, oke"

Aku menjawab dengan linglung. Zhao mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambutnya dan dia menarikku berdiri.

"Sebenarnya, tadi tanganku minta uang, bukan untuk menarikmu" kata Zhao dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Oke, aku nyesek.

"Jadi berapa?"

"$40"

"Hah? $40?"

Aku memandangi uang di tanganku. Orang itu hanya memberiku $20. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku mengambil handphoneku dan menelepon si laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan coba sesaat lagi_ " kata suara di seberang sana. Amarahku sudah melewati batasnya.

"Nah! Aku nombok $20. Akan kucari kau sampai ke ujung dunia dasar laki-laki menyebalkan!" teriakku sambil melempar uang pada Zhao dan tancap gas.

"He! Hati-hati, jangan ngebut-ngebut!" teriak Zhao yang sudah cukup jauh.

Aku tak menghiraukan apapun lagi. Aku sebisa mungkin menggunakan mataku untuk mengenali siapapun yang mirip laki-laki itu. 15 menit kemudian, aku mengerem. Aku sendiri juga tahu, itu tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik aku ke kantor. Kuputarbalikkan motorku dan melaju ke kantor.

Di kantor, aku disambut dengan muka resepsionis yang kebingungan.

"Ying? Kau telat hari ini? Wah, suatu kejadian epik" katanya menggodaku.

"Yah, hari yang berat hari ini. BTW, aku masuk dulu" aku bergegas mengecek komputerku. Benarlah, ada seseorang mendudukinya.

"Hei! Kau tak menghapus file apapun kan?" ucapku panic.

Ia mendongak. Mataku terbelalak.

"Kau!"


	3. Junior!

Matanya terbelalak melihatku. Aku bingung mau menagih $20 dulu atau mengusirnya dari komputerku dulu.

"Kau hanya memberiku $20, dan biayanya $40! Belum lagi kau tidak mengangkat telpon dan, dan…." aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, karena amarahku sudah melewati batasnya.

"Oke, oke, tenang dulu, oke. Tarik napas…"

"Tak usah coba-coba menenangkan aku" teriakku.

Hasilnya semua orang di kantor memandangku.

"Nah, $50. Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal motor tadi pagi. Ehhh, jika ini komputermu….." ia bergeser sedikit untuk memberiku ruang.

"Untung kau sadar kalau itu kom…" ocehanku terhenti karena redaktur pelaksana memegang bahuku.

"Kita perlu bicara" katanya dengan nada yang angker.

Aku sudah takut saja, tapi aku menarik napas dan mengikutinya. Tok-tok-tok bunyi sepatunya membuatku semakin ngeri. Semakin jauh kami berjalan, berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan….

Akhirnya sampai juga ke kantor redaktur pelaksana. Pintu berderit menambah rasa takut dalam diriku. BAM! Pintu dibanting oleh redaktur pelaksana. Deg. Jantungku berdebar. Klek. Lampu dimatikan redaktur pelaksana. Klik. Dihidupkannya 1 lampu pas di depan mukaku.

"Aku perlu kau tahu bahwa….." perkataan redaktur pelaksana terhenti, karena terpotong olehku

"Tolong, tolong jangan potong gajiku, aku janji tak akan telat lagi, dan , aku janji akan membelikanmu donat, permen, apapun yang kau suka, asal jangan potong gajiku" pintaku sambil berlutut.

Redaktur pelaksana kebingungan melihatku.

"Aku tak akan memotong gajimu. Tapi donatnya boleh, belikan aku selusin. Sebenarnya yang ingin kuberitahu padamu adalah adanya seorang reporter baru. Ialah yang duduk di komputermu tadi, aku yang menyuruhnya."

"Kau menyuruhnya?"

"Ya, dan mulai hari ini kau dan dia akan menjadi satu tim, karena reporter yang selalu kau arahkan itu berhenti bekerja"

"Aku, dan dia?! Tak ada yang lebih bagus?"

"Yah, tak ada"

Ingin rasanya aku menangis di depan sang redaktur pelaksana. Namun, aku hanya mengangguk. Aku berjalan lesu ke pintu, memegang gagangnya.

"Ying! Namanya Fang, bersikaplah baik padanya!" teriak redaktur pelaksana.

Aku menoleh untuk mengangguk, lalu berjalan pergi. Hah, bersikap baik, pada orang yang menyerempetku?! Amit-amit. Mana sudah kurang bayarnya, gak ngangkat telpon, huhhhhhhhh menyebalkan. Sebuah ide licik terlintas di benakku.

"Hmmm, aku kan seniornya, aku bisa melakukan apa saja kan, untuk membalas semua yang dia lakukan, muahhhahahahah" pikirku.

Aku menghampiri si, eh , siapa namanya Fung? Dengan wajah sinisku.

"Eh, hai, ehh, Fung" ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

"Fang" katanya membenarkan.

"Iya, iya Feng"

"Terserah"

"Jadi, hal pertama yang akan kutunjukkan padamu adalah ini" kataku memegang komputerku.

Si, eh siapa sih namanya itu mengeluarkan notesnya.

"Jadi, ini komputerku. Jika kau ingin menggunakannya, kau harus minta izin padaku"

"Minta izin, oke"

Ditulisnya perkataanku.

"Lalu, aku seniormu, jadi, kau harus mengikuti semua perkataanku."

"Beres"

Aku mengajaknya berkeliling kantor. Ia menulis satu persatu perkataanku pada notesnya. Aku kira dia bakal membantahku, tau-taunya tidak. Padahal, aku menyuruhnya menyikat WC sebelum aku memakainya.

"Oke, semuanya sudah, kita mulai bekerja"

Ia mengangguk-angguk

"Kau boleh ke WC terlebih dahulu sebelum kita berangkat"

"Kau mau ke WC" tanyanya padaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kau bilang aku harus menyikat WC-nya"

Aku baru teringat. Aku menyuruhnya menyikat WC.

"Tidak"

Ia mengangguk lalu berlari ke WC.

Sementara menunggunya, pikiranku melayang.

"Apa ya yang perlu kulakukan, untuk membalasnya lagi?" kataku dalam hati. Aku tahu, tentu saja aku harus membuatnya sial. Tapi apa?

"Aha, peretelin kameranya" Aku jadinya senyum-senyum (licik) sendiri.

Benerin kamera, aku jagonya. Meretelin kamera, lebih jago lagi.

Aku mulai memencet sembarangan tombol biar kameranya macet. Terus, aku melakukan serangkaian aksi lainnya supaya si, eh Fing ya namanya itu kebingungan. Huaahhhhahah.

"Sudah siap berangkat?" teriakku pada si siapa namanya itu.

"Sudah"

Ia membawa kameranya dan berlari-lari kecil ke mobil.

"Kemana kita?" tanyanya padaku.

"Panti asuhan dekat-dekat sini" jawabku, berusaha sesingkat mungkin.

"Ooh, oke"

Ia mulai mengecek kameranya. Senyum licikku mengembang.

"Hmph, kameranya mati lagi" gumamnya.

HAHA YES!

Tapi rencanaku hancur sepenuhnya. Ia dengan cekatan memencet ini itu sehingga kamera itu berfungsi kembali.

Hmph, menyebalkan.

Tapi melintas lagi ide licikku.

"Hei! Jangan kau apa-apakan kamera itu! Nanti rusak"

"Tapi, tapi kameranya…."

"Sesuai peraturan kantor, kita tak boleh mengutak-atik property kantor, jadi, karena kau melanggar peraturan, kau akan menerima sanksi. Aku akan mencatat apa yang kau lakukan dan memberinya pada ketua redaksi"

"Apa sanksinya?"

"Denda"

"Berapa?"

"Yah, tergantung keruskan benda tersebut"

Ia mendesah dan diam selama perjalanan, yang membuatku kasihan padanya. Tapi, ini untuk membalas apa yang dia lakukan padaku.

Tepat di depan panti asuhan, aku berdiri untuk menikmati angin.

"Kita masuk?" tanya si eh, Fung itu setelah berjam-jam.

"Eh-eh. Tapi dengarkan arahanku, jangan sembarang memotret"

"Eh-eh"

Kami disambut ributnya anak-anak bermain.

"Nah, melihat suasana disini, apa yang bisa kau simpulkan? Dari kesimpulan itu, buat laporan dan berikan padaku"

"Oke"

Si Fung mulai mencari _angle_ yang tepat, mulai memotret untuk laporannya, dan kadang- kadang bermain bersama anak-anak disitu. Aku hanya duduk dan menjadi penonton.

Aku mengeluarkan HP-ku dan melakukan kebiasaanku, memotret suasana lapangan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Di sebelah kanan kiriku, muncul malaikat dan iblis.

Iblis : Ying, apa yang kau lakukan pada si Fung itu sangat bagus.

Ying : Biasa aku gitu loh.

Malaikat : Tapi, apa kau tega dia menerima denda berat? Dia baru bekerja sehari…

Ying : Ahh! Dia sudah membuat kesialan beruntun padaku hari ini! Buat apa kasihan! (ini Ying apa iblis?)

Iblis : Betul tuh, betul. Biarlah dia kena batunya.

Iblis dan Ying : Muahahahahaah

Malaikat : Meski kau benci padanya, tetap saja, kau tak boleh begitu. Dengarkan hati nuranimu Ying…..

Ying : Hati nuraniku berkata 'silahkan balas dia'.

Malaikat : Itu tidak benar Ying, lihat lebih dalam lagi. Pikirkan lagi….. lagi…. lagi….

"Hei"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Sudah waktunya pulang?" tanyanya.

"Emmm, ya, ya" jawabku.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Selama berjalan aku memikirkan kata-kata si malaikat. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke mobil, dan aku mengikuti saran si malaikat.

"Ehhh, Fung"

"Fang" ia membenarkan.

"Aku tidak akan mengadukanmu pada ketua redaksi" kataku (agak) setengah hati.

"Wah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba begitu baik?" jawabnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yah, kasihan saja melihatmu"

"Wah, thanks! Ternyata kau bukan senior yang buruk"

"Eitsss, tapi da satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Starbucks sebelum jam 6 pagi"

"Beres"

Tak terasa sudah pukul 3 sore. Mungkin Yaya belum tidur, telpon ah.

"Halo, Yaya"

"Hai Ying! _How's your day_?"

"Bew, Yaya, mentang di London sudah sok ke-Inggrisan" ejekku.

"Ih, nggak ah! Jadi bagaimana hari ini?"

"Buruk seburuk-buruknya"

"Hah? Kenapa emangnya?"

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Yaya.

"Buruk kan?"

"Hehehhe, jadi penasaran aku, siapa yang bisa buat Ying marah sampe segitunya"

"Ehhh, Fong ya namanya, gak pedulilah. Setiap denger namanya aku jadi, hmmmmmmmmmmmmhpphhh"

"Hahahahaha"

Kami pun mengobrol sampai matahari tenggelam.


	4. Bandara

Yeeee! Hari ini Yaya pulang.

"Ingat Ying, jam 10 pagi!" Isi pesan Yaya padaku.

Tenang, aku tak mungkin lupa. Entah mengapa aku semangat sekali hari ini. Mungkin karena aku akan melihat Yaya, bukan si menyebalkan yang terus kulupakan namanya.

Motorku yang sudah mulus menemaniku memulai hari, seperti biasa. Angin bertiup cukup tenang, membuatku damai di pagi hari ini. Haahhh, andai saja si menyebalkan itu tidak ada, pagiku akan menjadi lebih indah.

Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 6.15. Tepat waktu seperti biasa.

"Hai,pagi yang indah! Hari ini aku yang pertama datang kan?" Kataku pada si resepsionis.

"No. Ada yang lebih pagi darimu" jawab si resepsionis.

"Hah?! Apa dia memakai komputerku?" Tanyaku padanya.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

Aku secepat mungkin berlari ke dalam kantor. Benarlah. Ada seseorang duduk di komputerku. Terkadang aku bingung, apa spesialnya komputerku, sampai semua orang ingin duduk di depannya?

Aku mengangkat lengan bajuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dis..."

Ternyata komputer itu tidak hidup. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, orang itu menatapku seperti melihat orang idiot. Sesuatu yang tambah membuatku kesal, orang itu adalah si menyebalkan.

"Kau!"

"Aku?" Katanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau Fung!"

"Fang"

"Yah terserah apa namamu! Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi disini?" Tanyaku.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini pagi-pagi?" Ia balas bertanya, pertanyaan yang membuatku bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Apapun yang kulakukan itu bukan urusanmu!, yang penting adalah apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriakku.

"Nah! Kopimu! Apa kau lupa?! Starbucks sebelum jam 6 pagi. Puas?" Selesai mengatakan semua itu, ia berjalan pergi.

Yah, jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit bersalah padanya. Yah, setidaknya aku dapat kopi gratis. Aku pun duduk di depan komputerku dan menghidupkannya. Hal pertama yang biasa kulakukan yaitu melihat jadwal. Sebagai pekerja teladan, aku tak melewatkan satu pun pekerjaan yang dijadwalkan.

Jadwal pertama hari ini adalah mengoreksi hasil para reporter. Oke, bukan masalah berat. Pertama, laporan tentang sekolah unik. Perlu dibetulkan di sini, sini...

Penaku tak habis-habisnya mencoret. Yap, penaku habis. Sekarang aku harus berjalan ke toko ATK di seberang kantor.

Tap, tap, tap. Sepatuku berbunyi. Tok, tok, tok, tok. Bunyi sepatu orang.

Sekali lagi, tap, tap, tap. Tok, tok, tok, tok.

Aku menghadap ke belakang melihat ada tidaknya orang. Memang ada, dengan wajahnya yang besar di depanku, yang mengagetkan dan menyebalkan.

"Fung!"

"Fang!" Wajahnya kelihatan sudah bosan mengingatkanku.

"Tak peduli siapa namamu! Untuk apa mengikutiku?"

"Hanya mengingatkanmu, dan memberitahumu. Kau lupa bawa uangmu. Jam 8 kita siap- siap"

Aku hanya mengambil uang itu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku mempercepat jalanku supaya dia tidak mengikutiku lagi. Akhirnya, aku sampai ke toko ATK. Paman penjaga toko itu memandangku sedemikian rupa.

"Ying, kau tadi bertengkar dengan pacarmu ya?" Tanyanya.

Hatiku langsung berkata,

"Huekkk! Amit- amit punya pacar seperti dia"

Nyatanya bukan hatiku saja yang bicara seperti itu, mulutku juga.

"Tapi dia cukup tampan untukmu" jawab si paman.

"Pena 1, nah uangnya" ucapku mengganti topik. Lalu aku cepat- cepat meninggalkan toko ATK itu, menahan amarah.

"Anak muda, memang begitu. Malu- malu lagi, hehehe" gumam si Paman saat Ying berlalu.

Jam tanganku berdetik, setengah 8. Setengah jam lagi. Aku mulai memilah- milah barang yang ingin kubawa. Pena, ya. Coklat, kalau perlu. Kertas, ya. Kacamata, ya, sudah menyantel di hidungku. Satu persatu barang kumasukkan, sampai tasku gemuk. Ok, siap. Sekarang waktunya ke WC.

Betapa kagetnya aku saat si Fung ada di dalam kamar mandi, menyikatnya. Belum satu kata kuucap, dia sudah bicara.

"Kau pasti lupa lagi. Kau menyuruhku menyikat WC sebelum kau masuk" Lalu ia berlalu pergi.

Ternyata ingatannya kuat juga. Aku sendiri sudah lupa semua bualanku padanya.

Lupakan.

Mobil pun melaju tenang, mataku melirik pemandangan. Damai. Si Fung itu seperti biasa, diam seribu bahasa, tapi ekspresinya berbeda. Dia tampak jengkel, padaku tentunya. Hari ini dia yang menyetir, dan aku yakin dia tak tahu jika aku terus memperhatikannya.

Seharusnya aku minta maaf padanya, dan setidaknya, mengingat namanya. Tapi sebagai orang yang merugikanku, namanya tak pantas kuingat.

Bunyi mesin mobil mengepung keheningan. Dihitung-hitung, 15 menit lagi sampai tujuan. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, sampai.

Tempat kunjungan kami kali ini adalah Sekolah Luar Biasa. Meski aku sudah lebih dari sekali kemari, aku masih tetap kagum. Semangat anak- anak ini tak pernah padam, meski berkekurangan. Jujur, aku cukup nyaman berada di antara mereka, memberiku inspirasi baru setiap kalinya.

Mataku mulai beralih kepada Fung yang mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Dia tampak cukup baik dari sisi adaptasi. Semoga pekerjaannya juga.

Aku meraba kantung celanaku, mencari handphone. Betapa kagetnya aku saat menyadari kalau HP ku tertinggal. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan suatu tempat tanpa mengabadikannya.

"Sial. Bagaimana ini?" Kataku dalam hati. Wajahku berkerut kesal.

Fung melihat perubahan cuaca (maksudnya wajahku) sehingga ia mendekatiku.

"Lupa sesuatu? Tanyanya.

"Kau tahu sekali. HP ku tertinggal"

"Ya, bukan hal yang baru" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Tutup mulutmu" balasku sesangar mungkin.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan pergi. Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapku.

"Oiya, bukannya kau harus menjemput temanmu itu, siapa itu, Yaya?"

"Kau ini mata- mata? Atau parasit yang menempel padaku sang inang? Kenapa kau selalu tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan?"

Dia mengambil HP nya dan menunjukkan pesan yang kuberikan pada Yaya.

"Kau mengirimkan ini padaku kemarin malam. Sekarang kau sendiri tidak sadar" ujarnya

Ternyata aku salah kirim pesan. Astaga, Yaya pasti gelisah menunggu balasanku. Aku juga gelisah, pasalnya jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi!

Aku secepat mungkin berlari ke luar, mencari taksi. Baru saja aku ingin menelepon taksi, Fung memegang bahuku.

"Apa lagi maumu?!" Bentakku

"Aku sudah selesai. Pakai saja mobil kantor"

Ide bagus. Aku dan Fung beranjak melaju ke bandara.

"Cepat sedikit" paksaku.

"Kau mau celaka?"

Aku langsung terdiam. Hari ini dia benar- benar membungkamku. Mobil melaju cepat, tapi stabil. Kami melewati jalan tol dengan kecepatan 60 m/s. 10.10. Aku menelepon Yaya.

The

"Halo? Yaya?"

"Ying! Dimana kau sekarang"

"5 menit lagi!" Jawabku mematikan telepon. Aku yakin Yaya pasti bengong.

Tol pun berlalu. Bandara sudah mulai terlihat. Fung mempercepat mobil.

Aku berlari ke dalam dan mencari Yaya. Hijab pink yang khas. Toleh kanan, toleh kiri, aku akhirnya menemukannya.

"Yaya! Aku berlari memeluknya.

Dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kemarin?"

"Sama saja seperti lusa kemarin, terganggu oleh si Fung itu"

"Aku penasaran, siapa sih si Fung?"

Tiba- tiba si Fung berlari mendekat.

"Hei, sudah se... Yaya?!"

"Fang?!"

"Kalian saling kenal?!"


End file.
